


what you do to me

by Noizxfood



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, and vomiting, idk how long this is gonna be pleas bare with me, oh yeah, pllease shoot me i've never posted my writing before, purely cute, so if that kinda grosses u out sorry ;o;, some other pairings if u squint, stan falling in love, this is so cheesy, will update every 2 days or so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizxfood/pseuds/Noizxfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the third time, Stan had an idea of why all the sudden when Kyle laughed or even brushed against him he would feel like his chest was being crushed and his stomach stabbed violently. It happened with Wendy when he was younger and now it was happening again...but this time with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you do to me

It started when Kyle accidentally brushes his hand against Stan’s hand in the hallway on their way to Geometry. Kyle was complaining about having to drive his brother to a friend’s house after school..or something like that, Stan didn’t pay attention during the beginning of his friend’s rant and tuned in just a short while ago.

“Ike really needs to get my Mom to do this shit for him, I think he just likes pissing me off.” Kyle’s irritation radiated off of him and Stan snorted, “Younger siblings are made to piss the older ones off, it’s like law or something.” Kyle groaned and adjusted the books in his arms, “I never asked for it to be the law!” A frustrated pout formed on the freckled boy’s lips which made Stan grin, Kyle always looked ridiculous when he pouted, it’s hard not to be amused. “What’re you smiling at, Marsh?” Kyle asks as he stares up at Stan with the smallest of glares.

Stan just rolls his eyes and meets his glare, “You get so pouty over the littlest things, it’s funny.” Light red dusted Kyle’s face in embarrassment, “I don’t get, pouty.” He says defensively, a little huff leaving his lips as he breaks eye contact with the taller boy, Stan laughs and shakes his head, “Whatever you say, man.” They fall into a comfortable silence shortly after Kyle stops fuming and both continue to the other side of the school, where their class was. Kyle stepped to the side, moving for someone that seemed to be in a rush and his hand accidentally brushes against Stan’s firmly before Kyle moves back, Stan can’t explain it but the touch sent a shudder down his spine and his stomach turned, causing him to groan. Kyle glances up and raises an eyebrow, “Hey dude, you okay?” Kyle’s steps slow down with Stan’s as Stan stops to press his hand against his stomach, doing his best to hold down his breakfast. It passes and he takes a deep breath, “Yeah, yeah, It’s probably just the school breakfast and their outdated milk..” 

Kyle blinks but chuckles, “The milk was all warm and nasty today so I don’t blame your stomach for getting upset, think you can make it through class?” Stan smiles and nods, “As much as I’d like to skip geometry and sit in the nurse's office, I think I’m alright.” Kyle nodded and they started on walking again. 

\------

The second time it happened was at a sleepover a couple days later the gang was having at Cartman’s house.Kenny was passed out on the floor next to some candy wrappers and an empty pizza box, while Cartman took up the whole couch, snoring loudly, obviously also fast asleep. Stan was pretty awake at the time, but Kyle’s eyes were drooping slowly, it was becoming hard to keep his head up. They were sitting next to each other on the floor and Kyle was watching Stan play some kind of shooter on the TV, the low volume sound of gunshots and shouting filled the room. 

Kyle yawned and really couldn’t keep himself from falling over anymore, his body leans into Stan’s side, his head resting against his broad shoulder. Stan tensed slightly and glances over at the now slumbering boy, his green hat was discarded a while ago, allowing Kyle’s red curls to frame his slender face. Stan felt his heart leap in his chest, his stomach feeling as though someone had their fist tightly gripped around it. The soft glow of the TV illuminated Kyle’s face and right then, right there was the first time Stan had ever thought of his best friend as..really fucking attractive. Stan made a hideous hurk sound, quickly dropping the controller to cover his mouth, face burning bright red as he shuts his eyes tightly, trying so fucking hard to not vomit everywhere. Kyle stirred but did not wake up, staying snugged up against Stan. ‘What the hell is up with me…’ Was Stan’s only thought. 

\----

By the third time, Stan had a loose idea of why all the sudden when Kyle laughed or even brushed against him he would feel like his chest was being crushed and his stomach stabbed violently. It happened with Wendy when he was younger and now it was happening again...but this time with his best friend. 

Stan Marsh really liked Kyle like..liked, liked Kyle...the fact of that made him want to go into hiding and never return. Stan would be lying if he’d said he hadn’t tampered with...other males...well one male. Not like he was going to admit that, besides, Kenny was sworn to secrecy the night they made out , they did it just to kinda see what it was like kissing another dude was like, it was back in Freshman year when their curiosity just got the best of them. Stan remembers clearly that Kenny tasted like cigarettes and peanut butter, a strange mix of flavors but not bad.

Stan wondered what Kyle would taste like if they ever kissed...probably like fruity gum with a hint of that strong ass minty toothpaste he uses. Stan imagined that he’d probably get addicted to whatever Kyle might taste like... the thought sent shivers down Stan’s spine and his stomach made a strange sound. “Jesus fuck,” He mutters and puts his hand on his forehead, he had forgotten though that he was in the middle of class...and that ‘Jesus fuck’ might have been a little louder then he thought since now the teacher has stopped the lecture to stare at Stan. “Do you have anything to add, Mr. Marsh?” Stan tensed and bite his tongue softly before looking down at his desk, “No...ma’am..” “Then I suggest you do not interrupt me again.” He sighed and nodded, “Yes, ma’am.” The teacher, now satisfied continued the lecture. 

Kyle pressed his lips together in concern and looked at the teacher carefully, waiting until she turned back to the board before slowly reaching over, putting a hand on Stan’s upper arm, whispering quietly, “Are you okay, Stan?” Stan breathed in through his nose sharply and looks to Kyle, noticing how Kyle’s long lashes flutter softly against his pale cheeks, noticing how Kyle is biting his lower lip in worry, waiting for Stan’s answer. What he noticed most of all was how warm Kyle’s touch was and how badly he longed for more of that touch. That pretty much did it for him and Stan leans his head down quickly, vomiting all over the classroom tile, getting some on Kyle’s shoes.

\----

Stan was sent home shortly after, the nurse not wanting to risk Stan giving the other kids a stomach virus though that wasn’t the cause at all, more like a fucking….heart virus. No that’s way too cheesy, Stan rolls his eyes at his own thoughts as he sighs, reaching up and pulling his hat over his eyes with a drawn out groan. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out, peekingfrom underneath his hat. Kyle had just responded to an apology text Stan sent while driving home, he couldn’t help but smile as he read it. 

Kyle: ‘It’s whatever!! Don’t even worry about it, the shoes were old anyway :p. Clyde’s letting me use his gym shoes for the day. I hope you feel better!’ 

Stan typed back right away,

Stan: ‘i feel bad 4 u, clyde’s smelly ass gym shoes are worse then ur vomit covered ones tbh. and thanks, im not sick or anything, my dad’s meatloaf just finally caught up with me i guess. feelin better, just had to get it out of my system..’

Lies. It took a few minutes for Stan to get a reply, he knew Kyle was careful about texting during class. 

Kyle: ‘I’ve figured that out now and I am thoroughly disgusted, And oh yeah I forgot your Dad’s meatloaf is possibly from hell, huh? Well glad you’re feeling better, I’ve got a test right now so I’ll text you during lunch.’ 

Stan typed out a quick ‘kay’ before tossing his phone at the edge of his bed, flopping down and covering his eyes with his arm, suddenly feeling kind of tired. Traces of the butterflies in Stan’s stomach slowly fade and he lets himself close his eyes. ‘Maybe hiding it won’t be too hard...I can take shit for my nausea, like medicine or something... ’ he thinks as he starts to drift into a slumber ‘….maybe it’ll fade over time and Kyle will never have to know about this.’ Stan soon was out like a light, feeling like this could just be some weird phase, that if he tries hard enough it’ll go away with time. 

Stan Marsh has never been so wrong about anything in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hi im new here and i've never posted my writing before, it'll be cool if u gave me some criticism on this!!! will be updating every 2 days or so, and it shouldn't be more than 4 chapters! thank u for reading!!!!!


End file.
